


Sunrise Today

by rainpuddles



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting back into school is not as easy as it would seem. Spoilerish probably for the Summertime Record PV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Today

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god it's the first time I publish anything I write in years, what has this fandom done to me.

Summer is almost over now, but the heat has certainly not receeded even a little bit. He heavily drags his feet across the old, familiar courtyard and is pleased to find the soda machine still standing in the same spot. Shintarou reaches inside his pocket for some change, but just as he does his cell phone start buzzing and playing a loud, dissonant ringtone—it is, in fact, one of his own compositions.

"The hell? When did I set that...?"

Stranger, however, is the fact that somebody seems to be texting him all of a sudden. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and stares at the screen, almost expecting it to be spam.

[[ Master~~~ ]]  
[[ Quick quick I need your help, you're already done, right? ]]

Shintarou clutches the phone in his hand, torn between frustration and disbelief, and not entirely sure of how to reply to that message.

[[ Heyyy don't ignore me!! I seriously need your help right now!! ]]

He finally types a reply.

[[ What makes you think I'd help someone like you so easily?]] 

[[ Ehh?? Don't be like that, it's question 37 in the history section! ]]  
[[ Also 15 from math, 26, 27, and 54 from chemistry, oh and 51 from physics ]]  
[[ Oops i mean 15 from physics ]]

One, after another, the messages keep coming in. Is this girl for serious?

[[ You only have about two hours left, are you sure you'll be able to solve all of those in time? ]]

[[ Well excuse me not all of us are brilliant prodigies who can get 2 years worth of a catchup exam done in vjnnnjd ]]

Shintarou furrows his brows, waiting for the next text before sending a reply. His interlocutor is taking a little longer than expected, so he takes this opportunity to finally buy the Coke he'd come here for in the first place. He presses the can firmly against his cheek and the against his forehead, taking in all of its chilly temperature.

No more texts seem to be coming in yet, so feeling a little ashamed of himself, he sends another reply.

[[ You were saying? ]]

[[ Dontt ext em right noww ]]

The reply comes immediately after and from the way it was typed, he can easily guess she's nearly got caught by a teacher. Shintarou takes a big gulp of his soda and starts the long walk back to the shade of a tree.

His phone vibrates again.

[[ Well what are the answers??? ]]

[[ Again. What makes you think I'm going to give them to you so easily? You should've studied better ]]  
[[ If you lie in an exam like this it'll be obvious right away ]]

[[ I studied plenty!! But it was soooo much and listen I really need to not flunk this so just help me out ]]  
[[ Or I'll tell everyone about your porn ]]

He barely manages not to sputter a mouthful of soda all over his phone. Instead, he swallows it and starts choking right after. According to the timestamps, there is a difference of 7 minutes between her last reply and his new one.

[[ WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT??? ]]

[[ Didn't I just say so? Your porn, don't think I don't know what sorts of gross things you're into ]]

[[ How could you even know?? ]]

[[ A girl has her methods ]]

[[ You're just bluffing ]]

[[ Okay, so there's that softcore movie with the schoolgirls at the pool, what else... ]]

[[ What was history q37 again? ]]

[[ Who was the first ruler to create a permanent army? ]]

[[ Sargon I ]]

[[ Heeeh! Thank you Master★ should I snap a pic of the other questions to get this done faster? ]]

[[ I'm not going to answer half of your exam for you!! ]]

[[ Hmm... then, what about the one with the leather catgirls? ]]

[[ SEND THE PICS HURRY UP AND DO IT ]]

[[ Yes yes, right away~ ]]

The only reason why Shintarou can believe this is happening to him, is because it's all logged in his phone and it unfolds over the span of approximately forty minutes. For the last five of it, he stops getting replies.

[[ And that was the last one! Thanks for your help, Master, I already handed in my exam! ]]

[[ Shut up and delete this conversation right away ]]

[[ Hahahaha okay, but I have one last question! ]]

[[ What ]]

[[ Are you seriously into that kinda stuff? I was mostly just guessing... ]]

"What kind of person randomly makes that kind of guesses?!" Shintarou screams at his phone, at the same time as he violently types on the touchscreen.

"Oh, there you are!" Takane smirks, surprising him from behind. Shintarou doesn't waste a second before he resumes yelling.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! After all that stuff I helped you with—!"

"And I did thank you, didn't I? Look, I already deleted the conversation like you asked," Takane holds up her phone for him to see.

Shintarou huffs, still glaring, though he does appear to be more relaxed now. "You'd better not flunk that."

"I can't—" Takane replies without missing a beat. "I want to be in the same class as Haruka again, so... I can't."

It's now Shintarou's turn to smirk.

"W-W-What are you making that face for?! Isn't it only natural to want to be classmates again?!"

"I wonder if that's really it."

"S-S-Shut up, of course it is!!" Takane smacks his back without thinking, but Shintarou is too busy laughing to be bothered by it.

"Speaking of, when is that guy getting discharged?"

"Mm... it'll still be a while, I think. He still has lots of rehab to do, but he's getting better."

"I see. So why not pay him a visit?"

"R-Right now?!"

"Sure, or is that too much for you, Ene~?" His tone is mocking, but there is no sharpness to his words. Takane, however, seems at a loss for a minute.

"W-What did you just...?"

"Huh?"

She swallows. "Did you just call me Ene?"

Shintarou blinks, idly scratching his cheek as he thinks about that. "Oh, did I?"

Takane's hand, which has been shaking for the past few seconds, closes into a fist that punches Shintarou right that in gut.

"Don't call me that ever! Especially not where other people can hear you! I-I-It was bad enough during the festival!!"

He holds up a hand in gestures that vaguely resemble an apology, as he bends forward with his other hand tightly clutching his stomach. "S-Sorry Enomoto..."

Takane glares at him icily, but her gaze softens after a second. "We can't visit Haruka without bringing him food, though."

"Haah..."

"And since this was your idea, you'll be the one treating everyone! Let's go!" Takane grabs onto his arm with an iron grip and starts heading towards the school gates, humming a cheery song under her breath.

"W-Wait a second, why me?! And if he's still in the hospital we can't just bring any kind of food—Enomoto, _are you even listening to me_?!"


End file.
